


You Can't Get What You Want, But You Can Get Me.

by MCRrhi



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRrhi/pseuds/MCRrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuart has had some problems for a long time, and when he's about to end it all, the right person comes to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     In the 13th room of KONG studios, Stuart "2D" Pot, was experiencing yet another breakdown. He sat on his bed, rocking back and forth, tears wetting his shirt, and making his face annoyingly sticky. Heart wrenching sobbing with no attempt to hide it. Stuart didn't care anymore. "Please, just have me die already!" He shouted, picking up his lamp and hurling it at the wall. It shattered immediately, raining glass bits. 2D picked up a shard, and instantly felt bad. Despite it being a lamp, he felt he had hurt it, making him sob harder. Blood pooled in his hand as he subconsciously held on to it too tight. "I'm gonna do it. Nobody wants me, anyways." Stuart said quietly, picking up his bottle of anti-depressants. "Goodbye, everyone."

     


	2. Chapter 2

     Little did Stuart know, Murdoc had been listening outside the entire time. When Stuart has a mental breakdown, Murdoc listens to make sure he's okay and he's not hurting himself. Stuart has never tried to commit suicide before. Murdoc's heart broke. 

     "Stu, don't you fucking dare!!!" He burst in, swatting the bottle of pills from his bleeding hand. "What are you doing, Stu? Why would you ever want to do that?!" Stuart said nothing, he just sobbed with his gaze to the floor. "How many did you take? God, Stu, tell me!" 

     "I didn't take nuffin', Muhdoc. Can you please go away?" Stuart said quietly. 

     "Go away? No, I will not go away! Why the bloody hell would you wanna go do that?" Murdoc exclaimed, shaking Stu's shoulders. 

     "Why would you care, wouldn't it make you happy?" Stuart replied brokenly. "You hate me, don't you? I'm nuffin' to you, after all. Just go away. Let me be." Stuart looked up, and was surprised by Murdoc's face. It was as if he were about to cry.

     "I don't hate you, Stu."

     "But-"

     "I don't! I never have! In fact, you are the only person I actually care about in this bloody universe!"

      "Then why-"

      "Because I love you, Dullard!" Murdoc confessed.  _Shit..._ thought Murdoc. Stuart looked up.

      "You do?" Stuart says quietly, wringing his hands, despite the gash. 

      "Yes, Stu. I love you. I don't know why I mess with you, but I've always loved you." Stuart hugged him, still sobbing.

      "I love you too, Muds."


	3. Chapter 3

    "Stop crying, please. Look at me, Stu." 

    Stuart looked up to him, trying to stop tears from coming. He has always admired Murdoc, even though he had made his life hell. He was in love with him, even during the Paula Cracker incident. Murdoc could beat him shitless, but Stuart would always follow him. Everything that was wrong with Stu, Murdoc was at fault, but somehow, he still loved him.

    "I love you. I really do. I'm so sorry about everything. It's all my fault. I understand if you don't forgive me. I ruined your life. But I love you."

    "Murdoc..." Stuart was cut off by the Satanist's lips on his. The kiss was soft. Murdoc wrapped his arms around Stu, an impossible embrace to break. 

    "Let's go get you cleaned up, okay, Stu?" Murdoc said quietly, gesturing towards Stuart's dark red hands. 

    "Okay, Muds."

    "I love you."

    "I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I have no idea where this all came from. If you enjoyed it, thank you! I just wanted to type up a little thing. :)


End file.
